


in blood and law

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [1]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Equality, Mina is not a vampire, Vampires, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: After over a century of waiting, Lucy and Mina get married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written to celebrate the fact that as of today, 1.3.2017, Finland has an equal gender neutral marriage law! I'm so chuffed at the fact and decided it needed some fluff. Wedding fluff.
> 
> The fact of Mina and Lucy meeting in boarding school is not canon, just my headcanon for this. As for Mina living to see two new centuries while not a vampire... the benefits of a vampire lover? (Also, can't decide if they'll be Mrs. and Mrs. Westenra or Murray, or Murray-Westenra?)
> 
> ... I may have also gotten the mad idea that, as I wrote every day all through January and February, I might try it all through March also???

They are living their second new century together, the world so changed from that they were

born in, twice both, that they do not even recognize it sometimes. Yet they do, as they have lived and loved in the world, after those first years, decades, of hiding.

 

They do not need to hide any longer. They know the world, belong in it. Have faced every new year holding onto each other, never separate, lives intertwined in ways few, if any, would ever come to understand, ways which they sometimes do not think they even comprehend themselves.

 

Lucy smiles, brightly, fangs safely tucked away, holding hands with Mina, resplendent as she is, dressed in a gown of white, the last farewells of a setting sun kissing the fabric, making it glitter, the dying day making her appear otherworldly, she’s clutching a bouquet of red carnations in her hand. This is not her wedding to night, to hunger, to self-doubt and darkness, this is her wedding to Mina, her day, her sustenance, dispeller of her doubts and her shining light. 

 

Mina has picked the flowers decorating Lucy’s red hair in a crown, Lucy looks almost fae, a creature of day, when she is more night, but she is always day with Mina.

 

Mina holds Lucy’s hands and lets her human heart swell, although her mortality is a thing long in the past, though her life is linked to Lucy, their hearts truly beat as one, Lucy’s blood singing in Mina’s veins, as her life gives movement to Lucy’s blood.

 

They have been each other’s love’s for all their lives, long-gone childhoods in Victorian England quite forgotten, lives beginning from the moment they first clapped eyes on each other in a boarding school corridor. Mina has given thanks, all these long years, of that meeting, of the gift of education given to her in the will of a distant relative, giving her a life she had not dared then dream of after her parent’s deaths. All Mina’s past had been wiped clean in that moment, when Lucy had held her hand in hers much like this, vivacious and young, brimming with bright hopes of future.  _ ‘Would you be my bosom friend?’  _ Lucy had asked.

 

Mina had agreed.

 

Later, when they had matured,  _ bosom _ , had taken on quite another meaning, as a place for both of them to lay their tired heads, to explore, to uncover. Lips had learned the skill of kissing, hearts had grown strong in love. Words had been shared, a proposal given, both hoping it might come to fruit.

 

It is coming to fruit now.

 

They have chosen the Gothic ruins of Whitby Abbey to be the place in which they will exchange those long ago promised vows, make a proposal, a century of engagement, into marriage. Not all of those few who surround them know of the significance, of what coming back to Whitby means, what memories there are. Whitby is where their lives began to change and were given the direction that has led them to this: getting legally married.

 

Mina’s dress is a pale green, her dark hair braided away from her face, long strands left free for the wind to play with. There are red roses, blood red, in her hair, red as Lucy’s lips that morning. 

 

They are asked and they assent, the dusk is setting in, candles giving light to those who need it, as they both declare, the day growing old around them: ‘I do,’ when asked.

 

Their union is sealed with a kiss. Their hearts beat as one. Their lives  _ are _ one.

 

‘I love you,’ Lucy murmurs, holding Mina close, cupping her cheek in her slim hand.

 

Mina  _ feels _ her heart beating in time with Lucy’s, feels her breath stolen from her, she is ecstatic. ‘I love you too, dearest.’

 

They are forever bound, in blood and law.


End file.
